f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1950 French Grand Prix
|poletime = 2:30.6 |fastestlap = 2:35.6 |fastestlapdriver = Juan Manuel Fangio |fastestlapnation = ARG |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 52 |winner = Juan Manuel Fangio |winnernation = ARG |winnerteam = |second = Luigi Fagioli |secondnation = ITA |secondteam = |third = Peter Whitehead |thirdnation = GBR |thirdteam = }} After his impressive performance in Belgium, Raymond Sommer joined the Talbot-Lago works team replacing the 50 year old Phillipe Étancelin who returned to his private Talbot Franco Rol was back in action after his Monaco injuries, he was back in the works Maserati alongside Louis Chiron. Reg Parnell the former Alfa driver returned this time at Scuderia Ambrosiana filling in for David Murray who was unavailable for the race, he was alongside David Hampshire. Gordini was back in action however with only one driver that being of Robert Manzon. Jose Froilan Gonzalez was back after his injuries in Monaco, remaining at Scuderia Achille Varzi alongside new teammate Gianfranco Comotti. Peter Whitehead was back racing his privately owned Ferrari, being the only Ferrari to start the race since the works cars were pulled out by Enzo Ferrari since he believed they were to uncompetitive. Qualifying #Juan Manuel Fangio - 2:30.6 #Nino Farina - +1.9 #Luigi Fagioli - +4.1 #Philippe Etancelin - +8.4 #Yves Giraud Cabantous - +12.1 #Louis Rosier - +15.4 #Franco Rol - +16.1 #Jose Froilan Gonzalez - +17.4 #Pierre Levegh - +18.4 #Eugene Chaboud - No Time #Felice Bonetto - No Time #Reg Parnell - No Time #Robert Manzon - No Time #Louis Chiron - No Time #Johnny Claes - No Time #Charles Pozzi - No Time #Raymond Sommer - No Time #David Hampshire - No Time #Peter Whitehead - No Time Juan Manuel Fangio qualified on pole with an experimental engine teammates Nino Farina and Luigi Fagioli, the Talbot-Lagos and Maseratis slotted in behind with the sole Ferrari of Peter Whitehead in last position after the factory cars of Alberto Ascari and Luigi Villoresi were withdrawn from the race by Enzo Ferrari. Race At the start Nino Farina got the jump on Juan Manuel Fangio and burst quickly pulled away from Argentine who was left to battle it out with Luigi Fagioli. Behind the Alfa Romeo's a gap quickly developed to Maserati's Felice Bonetto and a further gap to the hoards of other cars. At the back Peter Whitehead in his private Ferrari was making huge progress climbing up the field rapidly with many of his competitiors retiring or not being able to match his pace by and he was soon up into fourth position (although three laps down). As the Maserati's and Talbot-Lago's started to struggle with mechanical issues and the heat, Robert Manzon in his little Gordini-Simca found his way upto fourth as the leaders pitted. Farina, after a dominating drive retired during his second stop with fuel pump issue which left Fangio to take the win and a healthy championship lead into the final race of the season ahead of Fagioli and Whitehead. Manzon did a great job in his Simca-Gordini to finish fourth ahead of the Talbot-Lago of Phillipe Entacelin. Results Milestones *Final GP for David Hampshire Championship Standings Category:1950 Grands Prix Category:French Grand Prix Category:Grand Prix articles